narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kane Terumi
Kane Terumi (照美鐘, Terumi Kane) is the daughter of the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality In both of the series , Bell is very spontaneus and loud . She never can keep quiet , when she see a kid without a friend , she will become their friend and when someone is sad , she is the frist one to help ( at least she thinks that she is helping ) . She is more of a boy type and she doesn't like to play with grils because she thinks that they are boring . Bell can not imagine her life without her best friend Kiba Inuzuka , she also will give her live for the sake of her friends . Her best thing to do is to fight with large groups of people to see if she is strong or not ,of course she is lossing but she is happy that she try . When she lose a battle , she practice and then try to fight against them again in future . In a frist part one of the most thing that Bell hate is when someone speak about her mother next to her , now when she grown up she is more familiar with her mother . Also the other thing that Bell hate is when a group of girl's is talking about her rude things because this is not her fault that she is not like other girl's or even kids . Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Kane Terumi is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by oki09144 on deviantART. Category:DRAFT